This invention relates generally to cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a cleaning device especially suited for cleaning grout lines between tiles.
Cleaning floor surfaces can be a tiring and time consuming task that is dreaded by occupants of a residence. This task may be difficult not only because of repeatedly bending and standing but also due to the pattern or uneven character of the floor material. For example, cleaning tile is difficult because dirt or other refuse positioned in the grout lines in between adjacent tiles is hard to grasp, sweep, or otherwise remove. Even when dirt is swept or wiped from the grout, the grout surface may still not be truly sanitized from bacteria and viruses residing thereon.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for cleaning and scrubbing floor surfaces, including devices for scrubbing grout. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not include a battery powered brush having a reservoir for holding and dispensing cleaning solution as well as a UV light that sanitizes a cleaned surface. In addition, existing brush devices may not have a brush specifically configured for the shape of the space between tiles.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a grout cleaning device having a brush that is configured to clean thoroughly between tiles. Further, it would be desirable for the brush to be movable when energized by battery power. In addition, it would be desirable to have a grout cleaning device having a UV light for sanitizing a surface after being cleaned by operation of the brush. An input such as a button or a switch is provided to selectively actuate the motor to operate the brush.